fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Savage Obsidian Deviljho
|ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Smoking Fire |creator = Chaoarren}} Savage Obsidian Deviljho are variants of Obsidian Deviljho. Appearance It appears like an Obsidian Deviljho in fire rage mode in its normal state. Once enraged its face goes ablaze in a orange flame and start to emit black smoke which acts like a stronger smoke bomb with the effect coloured black. Explanation An Obsidian Deviljho who has eaten an exceptional amount of ore and lava. Just like the normal species' Savage Deviljho it has also cannibalised other Obsidian Deviljho and took their fiery energy. Thus its body heat is always high to the point that its dragon powers have completely died out. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Head emits flames and emits black smoke that will make visibility harder. *'Tired': Will drool metallic liquid from mouth that will poison its bites. Attacks Moves are shared from all three other Deviljho species Gets the dragon attacks from Obsidian Deviljho's rage mode in fire variation *'Roar': Done when combat begins or enraged, blockable with High Grade Earplugs. *'Red Hot Toenails': Any physical hit from its foot will cause Fireblight from their severe heat. *'Toxic Saliva': When tired its saliva will poison due to the metal contents within. *'Speedy Fiery Bite': Huffs a flame into its mouth and chomps forward. Its a replacement for the regular fiery bite so its bites now cause Fireblight for thirty seconds. *'Smoke Huff': Exhales a black cloud of smoke that by itself inflicts Element Down, but remains stationary for a few seconds and if inflamed will go up in flame. Can be done in a variety of ways. *'Silver Puddles': Will vomit up a pool of Resistance Down liquid that acts like an alternate version to the smoke. (Enraged Only) *'Smoke Screen': When it goes enraged the smoke from it will completely engulf the area, creating a smoke bomb effect with thicker black smoke. *'360° Fire Breath Withstanding': When savage does this attack it will not come out of rage mode after. Along with this the attacks breath has the same range as before but is done much faster than a normal Obsidian Deviljho. *'Smoking Aura': Going too close to its head and staying there for more than three seconds inflicts Resistance Down from the smoke. *'Embers': Savage will stand up on its hind legs and use its breath and aura to create a explosion above it that rains multiple flares all over the place. This attack is done alarming fast. *'760° Fire Thrower': An advanced form of the 360° spin that begins directly above it and circles then ends right underneath it. Even then it won't end its rage. *'Burning Tail': Will breath smoke then fire onto its tail, enlighting it to cause Fireblight on the slightest touch. *'Fiery Mouth': Once enraged all bites inflict fireblight with being needing enlightenment. *'Tis Wroth': Savage will suddenly go berserk, biting furiously at everything and swinging its tail and even breathing fire in short bursts. If done twice it shall begin its strongest attack, the Jhonova. *'Jhonova': Obsidian Savage will surround its entire body in a smoke sphere as the smoke screen grows thicker. It builds flame around its head and mouth and stands up on its hind legs. Shaking its head the smoke glows before it roars. Right next to it the sphere will erupt in a dirty flame inferno causing extremely high damage, and anyone in roar effect distance gets dragon winded and inflicted with Fireblight. This will make it go into tired mode instantly after. Carves G Rank All items in italic can be carved from regular Obsidian Deviljho *''' O.Deviljho Shard : A black coaly scale taken from a volcanic bathed Deviljho. Breathing near it is impossible. * O.Deviljho Piel : The slimy hide of a Deviljho turned black from exposure to silvery ashes. Almost invisible in the night. * O.Deviljho Lash : Its tail is as hard as the stones it rests apon. Cutting it requires sharp blades. * O.Deviljho Talon : Extremely hot from being on pure lava, its edge it unbearable to touch. * O.Deviljho Skull : Cranium structuring this head has appeared to have grown strong from its mutation. * Jaggered Silver Fang : A Deviljho fang mutated by fire and stone. Is much stronger than the ones normal Deviljho species have. * O.Deviljho Crook : The item that allowed Obsidian Deviljho to digest the food in its stomach that was rocky and rich in minerals. '''Unique Carves *'Boiling Silver Blood': From a Deviljho orange with rage. It is toxic as it is hot. *'Smoking Jet Hide': Intense heat has caused the hide to go even blacker than before, and smokes when heated. *'Gurgled Grey Fang': Deadly liquid has doused this fang in silent pain. It is considered mercy to get pricked by this, as its prey won't feel the burns. Breaks *Head (x2): Fangs wounded, then scar across the face *Scarred Back *Belly Wounded *Tail Severed Mount It is mounted like a regular brute wyvern. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex It can only go Frenzied in an unstable condition. Its hide gains a purple tint and is easier to make enraged. In a single Event Quest taking place in the Ingle Isle hunters can encounter the terror of the Hyper Savage Obsidian Deviljho. In this state its Embers are more in number, size and range along with an extremely fast build up time. With faster speed hunters will have to watch out well for this Devil! The Savage Obsidian Deviljho has the horrific ability to go Apex. In an extremely rare event in unstable quests it will fall down as usual but instead of becoming frenzied, which is bad enough on its own, it will become Apex Savage Obsidian Deviljho! Hunters are in for the fight of their life as this version will track hunters down and chase them down until they are dead. Its rage can be triggered extremely easily, with the simplest flinch along with Sleep and Paralysis putting it enraged once in recovers. Along with that it gains Apex Obsidian Deviljho's attacks, its aura will inflict Frenzy along with Element Down in 1.5 seconds of standing near it, its Tis Wroth state is more common and faster and its Jhonova won't bring it out of rage no longer... Trivia *This is the first Variant of another users fanon monster Chaoarren has done. *They are known to go beyond the levels of a regular Savage Deviljho's rage as they lose all sense once enraged. *Some argue how it even manages to hold such heat and fire inside of its body from the intensity of it all. *Once berserk, it will challenge everything in sight, even the most ridiculous challenge. *It was originally supposed to inflict Undrea with its smoke, but was changed to Resistance Down to keep the Ailment more unique. *Like in the New World with the normal Deviljho, there has been no sightings of a specially evolved Savage Obsidian Deviljho like there hasn't been a sighting of a New World Savage Deviljho. Gallery Feel free to submit any artwork for this monster! Credits *'TheBrilliantLance': For the current icon. Category:Subspecies Category:Variant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Chaoarren